


Scent

by Myx



Series: The Good Place: Secret Santa 2018 [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, F/M, Scents & Smells, omega Eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Being a demon, Michael had certain abilities and powers than mere mortals didn’t have. He could see in nine-dimensions, he had the ability to stop time, and he had shape-shifting abilities, among others, but there was one power that he relished above them all.“What’s up, bartender, it is my birthday today if you want to give me a free drink!” Eleanor climbed on top of the stool and plopped her purse on top of the bar.Michael had his back to the bar, his hands gripping the knife that he was using to slice lemons. The hairs on the back of his human meat suit neck stood upright and he inhaled deeply. Eleanor.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steadfxst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/gifts).



> I don't own anything.
> 
> Being this fic is ABO, please be advised that Eleanor gives Michael her full consent before her heat begins. 
> 
> Prompt: lavender, ripe, and undulating

Being a demon, Michael had certain abilities and powers than mere mortals didn’t have. He could see in nine-dimensions, he had the ability to stop time, and he had shape-shifting abilities, among others, but there was one power that he relished above them all. 

“What’s up, bartender, it is my birthday today if you want to give me a free drink.” Eleanor climbed on top of the stool and plopped her purse on top of the bar.

Michael had his back to the bar, his hands gripping the knife that he was using to slice lemons. The hairs on the back of his human meat suit neck stood upright and he inhaled deeply. _Eleanor_. He closed his eyes and licked his lips.

The ability to smell was, naturally, something that all humans had, as, afterall, it was one of the main senses, but for a demon, this went one step further. Demons could smell energy levels. They could smell fear. Power. Lust. Joy. Sadness. Hope. Happiness. Anger. Every emotion. Eleanor’s smell was ripe, like a peach tree in the middle of the summer. It was intoxicating. Michael’s mouth watered with a hunger that food and drink couldn’t even come close to touching. Only her. Only she could satisfy his hunger. She was almost in heat. Not being bonded was dangerous for her. She forgot to take one of her pills to stop, or at least minimize her heat. _Mine._

Michael turned around and looked at Eleanor, rolling up his sleeves and giving her a smile that was all teeth.

“Oh, damn. You’re hot, bartender.” She craned her neck. “And you’re not bonded. Imagine that. How have you managed to not ever be bonded, sexy bartender?”

Michael leaned forward. “Clever girl. You’ll find I’m not like most Alphas, Eleanor.”

“And you’ll find that I’m not like most Omegas, sexy bartender. Your energy doesn’t feel human, you may look like a human, but you’re not one.” Eleanor licked her lips. “What are you, sexy bartender?”

Michael roared with laughter. He touched her neck with one of his long, slender fingers. “Demon, Eleanor. I’m a demon. We live amongst you in the shadows, in the darken parts of the Earth. I’m an immortal being who can see in nine dimensions. I can see that you’re about ready to moan due to my touch, but you’re trying really hard not to. I can also see how wet you are, Eleanor. You’re very close to being in heat, and even though you’re not a ‘purebred’ Omega, going through a heat without having taken your pills will be dangerous for you. Potentially deadly.” Removing his finger from her neck, he offered his hand. “I’m Michael, by the way.”

Eleanor shook his hand. “A pleasure, Michael. I’ve always wanted to meet a demon. I’ve seen it on the news that your kind live amongst us, but you never think about potentially seeing one in the flesh." Her eyes flicked up and down his body. "Or, in your case, in the deliciously sexy, flesh.”

Michael snapped his fingers and two lavender flavored vodka shots appeared in front of them. “Drink?” Michael smirked at her. “Don’t worry, I haven’t spiked it with anything; I’m not that type of Alpha. Or demon.”

Eleanor had no reason to believe him, after all, he was a fucking demon, but she took the shot in one go. “Mmmm, damn that was good, Michael. Is this a taste of upcoming attractions? Would you be interested in helping me through my heat?” Eleanor purred, grabbed Michael by his collar, and licked a stripe across his sharp jawline.

“Let’s get out of here, Eleanor.” Michael hopped over the bar, grabbed Eleanor’s hand, and together, they ran out of the bar. “My place isn’t too far away.”

Back at Michael’s place, Michael pushed Eleanor against the door of his apartment, his face centimeters away from her face. The smell from her was incredible and was even stronger than it was at the bar. She was close, so close to her heat. Maybe an hour, tops. She grabbed his hips so she could feel him against her and she started undulating, moaning at his warmth.

“We have maybe an hour until my heat starts, Michael.” She whispered. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me. I’ve never fucked a demon, before.”

Michael growled and kissed her deeply. “I can’t wait to make you mine, Eleanor. You are okay with bonding with me, right? I know the courting process typically lasts a bit longer, but I just want to make sure.” He looked at her like she was a fragile, delicate flower. Something that could be broken. 

Eleanor laughed. “Of course, Michael. You’re sexy as hell and you actually give a fuck about me; you’re loads better than any other potential mate I’ve ever had. I typically take my pill, but something told me, maybe a little voice in my head, that I was going to meet my bond mate before my heat this time.”

* * *

 An hour later, they were both sitting in Michael’s kitchen; Eleanor was covered in sweat and had starting panting. Michael gave her a glass of water to drink as she waited for her heat to become more intense so the bonding process could happen.

“What can I do to help, Eleanor?” Michael asked quietly.

“Just stay here and wait with me.” Eleanor panted. “I...I haven’t gone through a proper heat in a really long time and the worst is yet to come. When the time comes, you gotta move quickly; the window is only a few minutes.”

“I promise, Eleanor. I can’t wait for you to be mine. You smell absolutely incredible; I wish you could smell yourself right now. You smell like a twilight garden in the mountains right after a thunderstorm.”

Eleanor laughed weakly. “God, of all the demons on this planet and I gotta mate with one who's a nerd.”

Michael pushed a few wet pieces of hair away from her face. “Gotta spend eternity somehow, Eleanor. Why not spend it reading books?”

Eleanor looked at him with wide eyes, her nostrils flaring. “Its time, Michael.”

Michael unzipped her dress and tossed it on top of his kitchen table, picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, lying her gently on top of his bed. He crawled on top of her and she groaned as she felt his body weight on top of her. Michael planted kisses down her neck, and gently nipped at her collarbones.

Eleanor mewed and twisted on his bed. “Fuck me, Michael. I want your demon Alpha cock inside of me.”

“Well, if I am anything, Eleanor,” Michael purred as he quickly stripped and lined himself up, “I am a gentleman, well, a gentle demon to a lady in need.” He thrusted in her with a roar, his knot starting to form inside of her.

“Don’t worry, being I'm not a purebred Omega, I can’t get pregnant, so we don’t have to worry about that, Michael.” Eleanor moaned as Michael thrusted deeper into her, his knot growing and expanding rapidly.

“I know you can’t, but that wouldn't bother me anyways; Omegas should be able to make that decision and not serve as baby machines.” Michael kissed her.

“How did you find me, Michael? Of all of the not purebred Omega women, on this planet, how did you find me?” Eleanor gasped out, feeling her orgasm starting to build.

Michael laughed and nipped playfully at both of her nipples. “I have my ways, Eleanor. Call it a bartender’s intuition.” Michael’s knot was now securely in place. He groaned as her walls hugged his knot like they were long lost friends.

“Bond with me, Michael! Do it!” Eleanor screamed as she dug her nails into his skin.

“With pleasure, Eleanor.” Michael moved her neck to the side, took a look at her in nine dimensions, and bit her on the spot on the back of her neck, her scent mark. It was the same color of his eyes, and Michael would’ve been flattered if he wasn’t so undone at the moment. He bit down on her scent mark with great force and her screams easily drowned out his growls. They were engulfed in a ball of warm, white, energy as both Michael and Eleanor’s DNA changed forever as they both came. Eleanor became a little bit more like a demon, and Michael became a little bit more like a human. “Hello, mate.” Michael gave her the same toothly smile that he gave her back at the bar.

“Hello, you sexy and literal devil.” Eleanor still felt Michael’s energy flow through her. Her nerves were now alive with a fire that she never felt before; it was an incredible feeling. “So, am I...y’know?”

“Immortal, Eleanor?” Eleanor nodded. “Yes, Eleanor. You are mine and I am yours, forever.”

Forever sounded pretty dang great, to be honest.


End file.
